Shapeshifters
Shapeshifters are a supernatural species that endows individuals to physically assume the form of any animal. Unlike werewolves, shapeshifters can take on the exact appearance and biology of any animal of their choosing. Werewolves when they take on wolf form, appear to be some twisted cross between a human and a wolf. Despite some thinking that werewolves and shapeshifters are related, they are not. Behaviour A shapeshifter has the ability to take the form of any animal. To do so, the shifter must first mentally observe the animal's form in specific detail, a process known as imprinting. Apparently, a shifter needs to do this only once, and that animal's form can be assumed at will without the need to repeat the imprinting process. Shifters typically find some animals easier to shift into than others. They usually have one particular animal that requires little effort or thought for shifting, which is known as a "go-to shift." Shifters tend to assume characteristics of their go-to shifts in their human form. Shapeshifters cannot assume the form of other humanoids unless they have caused the death of another shapeshifter. The ability to shift into humanoids is called skinwalking, and the imprinting process is so complex and taxing on their bodies that it can ravage their internal organs to the point of vomiting or even death. Skinwalkers are referred to as a sister species. Shapeshifters generally keep their identities secret and fear exposure from the human public. Biologically and socially, they are practically indistinguishable from regular humans. They are not immortal, and their rate of aging and expected life span is the same as humans. They have the same needs and weaknesses as humans. One particular characteristic of shifters is the urge to run and play in open, isolated places with other shifters or animals while assuming animal form. Genetics and Biology Shapeshifting is hereditary. An individual must be born a shifter, inheriting his or her status from one or both parents. They are able to reproduce with humans. Shapeshifters are not born with the ability to shift; this generally occurs spontaneously at some point in their youth. A shapeshifter's body temperature also tends to be a tad warmer than a normal human's. If a shapeshifter is injured or knocked unconscious in animal form, they will instantly revert back to their human form. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifting: Shapeshifters can take on the shape of any animal or insect in existence with the exception of humans. * Possession Detection: '''Shapeshifters can tell almost immediately if someone is being possessed or not. * '''Accelerated Healing: '''Shapeshifters tend to heal at a much faster rate than normal humans. * '''Illness Resistance: '''Shapeshifters are immune to most illnesses that affect humans, including cancer. Weaknesses * '''Their Birth Name: '''If someone calls a shapeshifter by the name they were given at birth while they are in animal form, it will force them to instantly revert back to their human form. * '''Mortality: As they are living beings, it is technically possible to kill shapeshifters in mundane ways such as; decapitation, suffocation, bludgeoning, impalement. Category:Species